


Beautiful Life in Progress!

by Avalon83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black Lives, Voldermorts dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon83/pseuds/Avalon83
Summary: What would Harry's life had been like instead of Sirius runing off to get Peter he took Harry to his home and raised him with Remus? How he would Harrys life been if he was raised in a home with two loving fathers? Also what if on that hallowen night Voldermort was defeated, but yet only dumbledore didn't want anyone to know?





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is an AU story as you can tell from the summary, Don't worry though drama will happen. I have big plans for this story and it has changed from my original idea. I hope you like it and if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me I always like to hear them and who know if they are good it might be in. Enjoy the first chapter cause I loved to write it

Remus Lupin was sitting in his living room late at night because he couldn’t sleep for some reason. His boyfriend Sirius Black was sound asleep in bed and had been for most of the night since they had gotten back from James and Lily Potters house celebrating Halloween with their god son. He looked at a piece of paper that James had given him. And made sure he took home with, with specific instructions to take it to Gringotts if something was to happen to him and Lily.

Remus and Sirius knew things where bad. Voldermort had this crazy idea that Harry was going to kill him because seer saw it and had told someone. Severus Snape, the little bat had run to his master and told him when he heard it. Voldermort blamed Harry and now wanted the blood of his god son.

Now James, Lily and Harry where hiding out under a charm, only their friend Peter Pettigrew knew where it was located. Lily put a charm on the paper to make it glow and make a sound if something had happened to them, it was a smart idea. Sirius and Remus always made sure to keep the paper within earshot, always fearing the worst.

James made sure Sirius swore on a wizard’s oath not to do anything stupid should something happen. James knew that if something where to happen that Sirius would do something stupid and get himself in trouble.

Remus grabbed the papers and walked up to the bedroom where his boyfriend was sleeping. He set the papers on the dresser, as he did Lily’s scream filled the room, “SOMETHING’S HAPPENED, GET HERE NOW!”

Sirius jumped up when he heard Lily’s scream, he grabbed his wand and threw on his rode. Remus grabbed his wrist stepping in front of him, “we don’t know what we will find.” He took a shaky breath “remember your oath. If the worst has happened, we grab Harry and come home.”

Sirius nodded his head, “the oath won’t let me do anything rash, now let’s go.”

Together the apparated to the field outside of James and Lily’s house. Walking up to the house they saw the door blasted open. They drew their wands and ran inside to find James lying on the floor battered. Sirius rushed over checking for a pulse, “Damn it!” He groaned when he didn’t find one.

Remus rushed to the stairs “do you want to wait here while I find Lily and Harry, he asked his voice cracking. Sirius jumped up “Harry!” at that moment a baby’s cries echoed through the house. Both men rushed up the stairs following the cries wands at the ready.

They got to Harry’s room and opened the door and discovered Lily laying on the floor against Harry’s crib and Voldermort sprawled crossed the floor eyes grazed over with death. They knew without a checking for a pulse that she was dead. Their hearts broke, and both wanted to cry but they had more important things to worry about right now.

Sirius walked over to the crib and saw his god son crying. He picked Harry up and walked back to Remus ricking the baby trying to get him to calm down. They both walked back downstairs, out of the house into the cold autumn air.

Once they were outside they were greeted by a familiar voice, “Good evening gentlemen, chilly night tonight.” They looked up and were greeted by a smiling Albus Dumbledore. He smiled at them but both men knew not to trust that smile. He walked up the them and held out his hands “now boys give e Harry, I saw the inside. Voldermort may be dead but his followers will still peruse Harry for revenge. They will suspect a wizard family first, he would be safest with his aunt Petunia” Dumbledore said smiling.

Remus growled “look Albus I respect you but I will not allow you to take Harry to a home where the people will hurt him physically and mentally because mark my words Petunia and her husband will” he said with conviction.

Sirius nodded his head shifting Harry to a more comfortable position, “James and Lily wouldn’t want that. And as his god father I won’t allow it to happen,” He glared at the old man. “they made it obvious they wanted their son with us, so we will take the boy home with us tonight, we have a copy of their will and it will determine everything,” he finished as he took Remus’s hand in his as he apparated them home.

Once home Sirius took a sleeping Harry to a bassinet they had bought in case of emergency. Remus followed him looking over his shoulder putting his hands around his waist, “life is about to change drastically for us.”

Sirius chuckled “that is an understatement love.” He let a sigh, “no point trying to sleep, why don’t you go shower, I’ll start collecting things we need for the will reading tomorrow” he spoke his voice shaky and crackly.

Remus nodded and stepped back pulling Sirius around to face him, “look at me” he puts his hand on his boyfriends checked raising his bloodshot eyes to him, “you don’t have to be a black around me it’s okay.” His own eyes were on the verge of streaming tears, “we will get through this.”

Sirius placed his hand on Remus’s, “together we will, all three of us.”

Remus gave Sirius a tender kiss, “I’m going to shower, and then try to catch a few hours of sleep.” He gave a halfhearted smile and headed for the bathroom.

Sirius turned looking down at his god son, “I swear I’ll protect you.” A tear fell down his cheek as he headed from the bedroom casting a charm, so he could head everything around Harry.

As he closed the door le leaned against it, he heard the shower running and knew he would be alone for a while, so he sat in front of the door and everything rushed back to him. The site of the door blown in. His friend the loved like a brother sprawled out on the floor. The gut wrenching feeling he had when he couldn’t find a pulse. The weight of it all broke through to him and he let it all out.

Tears poured as he sobbed remembering the sight of Lilly sprawled on the floor. “Forgive me my friends, I shouldn’t have trusted Peter,” he sobbed into his hands. As he shed his tears he felt something fall into his lap.

Looking down he saw a paper there all he saw was James name and he jumped up tears still rolling down his face. “Sirius,” Remus said his voice full of concern at his boyfriend’s tears as he noticed the shimmering paper. “A letter from James,” he asked walking over to comfort his lover.

Sirius nods, unable to find words as Remus takes the letter guiding him to the bed where Remus laid down and pulled Sirius down with him, laying him on his chest as he rubbed his hand though his hair, “do you want to read it now or later.”

“Now,” Sirius’s voice came out choked and cracked but also firm in resolve.

_Remus & Sirius_

_If your reading this then that means that Peter betrayed us, and we have been killed. Please don’t blame yourself Sirius. We know you will think it was your fault, that if you hadn’t said to miniated Peter then we would still be alive, and Remus if you had only tried harder to kill the man yourself then we could have come out of hiding, but neither of you are at fault. WE died protecting the one thing that means more to us then our lives. Your lives are about to change now, you will have a baby on your hands. We know you are probably wondering why you. Well besides the obvious reasons of being his god fathers, you both will love him with all you have and will teach him to be a strong kind man. You will teach him everything we wanted to teach him, you will, you can tell him stories of our times together and show him the love he deserves. We might not be with you in the flesh, but we are with you all in spirit and in everything you guys do. Now, you will find a folder on your dresser, Lily charmed it to appear if we die. In it are documents you will need to take to Gringotts as soon as possible. The first paper is our will, no one can read it but Gurlok, the Potter manager at Gringotts. The second is Harry’s Heritage Sheet. The third and fourth are letters to Harry, give them to him when he is older. You might want to be in the room Lily’s is kind of sappy. Before I end this note I want you both to know that me and Lily love to both as our own family._

_With all our love, even in death_

_James and Lily_

Silence filled the room. Remus laid the letter on the nightstand with silent tears rolling down his face, as he flicked his wand and the bassinet holding harry floated to the foot of the bed. He laid his wand down and turned the lamp off letting the moonlight fill the room.

 He tightens his grip on Sirius the only tell his crying being the wet spot on Remus’s stomach. He ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair as both men just dried themselves to sleep, to full of grief to speak.

The next day Remus got up and walked over to his god son’s bassinet and saw he was up, he picked up Harry and carried him downstairs and into the kitchen. Remus sat him down on the highchair while he made breakfast for them.

Sirius woke up to the smell of pancakes and slowly got out of bed, he looked over at the bassinet finding it empty he freaked out for a second but heard a giggle downstairs and knew where Harry was.

Walking downstairs he saw his boyfriend putting some cut up pancakes in a plate onto Harry’s highchair. He sat down and they started to eat and decided after they ate and got ready they would go to Gringotts and get the paperwork out of the way and then go shopping.

Remus looked at his boyfriend “I sent a letter to Gringotts stating that we would be for the reading of James Potters will” He told his boyfriend. Sirius nodded his head as he had a mouth full of food. Remus continued “I told them that James left the will in a stack of papers that no one can open but the Potter Manager, and we would be in soon” he said.

Sirius said ok and got up and told him he would give Harry a bath while Remus cleaned up the kitchen. Remus laughed and then groaned looking at the mess but started to clean anyways, after the kitchen was clean he went upstairs to get dressed himself.

Once they all were dressed they floo’ed to the Leaky Cauldron and went into Diagon Ally, they went straight to the bank. Once they were in Gringotts they asked for Gurlok the Potter Manager. 

They were shown into a room and waited for the goblin to enter the room, 5 minutes later a goblin entered the room and introduced himself “hello my name is Gurlok I am the Potter Manager what can I do for you” he asked the men.

Remus pulled out the will and passed it to Gurlok “this is the will of James and Lily Potter who died last night at the hands of Voldermort” He said sadly. Gurlok took the paper and once he did the paper unrolled itself and you heard a light and paper appeared. He knew this will was to be a real one because that was the spell goblins used when someone came for a will made from them.

Gurlok was surprised at first because not many people got goblin made wills mostly because whatever was written in that will was iron clad as the muggles like to call it. Also, it was made by blood magic and because of that nothing in this could be made false.

 

** Last Will in Testament of James Emmerson Potter **

_I James Emmerson Potter being of sound mind and not under any curses state that this is my last will in testament._

_First, I want everyone to know that if this will be being read when Harry is a baby it means that Voldermort killed us. If that happened I need to say that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper not Sirius Black. We switched because we thought it would be safer. Now to the part of who gets the stuff…_

_To Remus Lupin I leave all the book in the Potter estate I know how much you loved the books when you visited mate. I also leave 1,000,000 Gillions, I know you’re going to complain but I’m dead what am I going to do with all my money. Lastly, I want to thank you for being one of my best friends._

_To Peter Pettigrew I leave Nothing but time in Azkaban, I hope you rot in hell for betraying your friends like you did. I gave you my friendship, Hell I even gave you a place to stay when your mom kicked you out and this is how you repay me._

_To Sirius Black My brother from another mother, I leave 1,000,000 Gillions also, I also leave my broom and motorbike take care of them brother. You have been my friend from the first day we met on the train to Hogwarts on our first day. I have loved you like a brother since then._

_To Harry Potter my son I leave everything in the Potter name, He being the last Potter is officially the last Heir to the line. Sorry kiddo that we had to leave you so early and didn’t get a chance to get to see you grow up. Just know we loved you while we had you with all we had._

_Finally, last order of business before this will is done who gets Harry James Potter. Lily and I sat down and though about it, she wants me to say it took forever for us to come to a decision. Really there was only one to make the most obvious one to make. We leave our son to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, they are his God Fathers after all but not only because of that but because they love him and will teach him how to a wonderful man._

_I leave you with one final word before I leave, don’t mourn us celebrate the life we had, cherish our memories and share a joy with our son. Remember we love you all with everything we have and where blessed to know you_

_James Emmerson Potter_

Gurlok took out the second paper and slid it across from Remus and Sirius “this is the paper each of you will sign, it will make both of you the magical guardians of Harry James Potter” He told both men.

Remus looked at the paper “what about in the nuggle world, and there isn’t a way for anyone to try and take him away from us right” he asked the goblin?

“No when you sign these papers Harry will be both of your responsibilities, now if you both where to get married and wanted to adopt him by blood then we would do that here” he told both men.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and took the paper and quill and signed it, a bright light shinned from the paper for a minute and then disappeared. Gurlok smiled “congratulations on becoming the guardians of Harry James Potter” he told both men as he took the paper and put it with the folder of the will.

Sirius looked at the goblin “what about the information about the secret keeper what will happen to that” he asked. Gurlok told them he would personally give it to the authorities and make sure it was dealt with.

Remus remembered about Harry’s heritage sheet “Gurlok what about the other piece of paper in the folder” he asked the goblin?

Gurlok looked at the two men “I feel that we should wait to go over it when you both decide if you want to adopt him” the tiny goblin said.

“Why is that” Sirius asked, Gurlok looked at the two men “because if you choose to blood adopt him then your heritage will add to his”.

Both men smiled and agreed to wait and told him they would have an answer by the end of the month about the adoption.

After making sure that the only people who could deal with the Potter vaults were Remus and Sirius and Harry when he came of age.

After stepping out of Gringots they decided to take Harry into the muggle world to get the supply’s they would need for him. It would be safer for Harry when they went out with him right now, Remus could get the magical things they would need.

They spent a couple of hours inside the store getting a crib, dresser, baby changing table, some toys, and most of all clothes. Once the little family was done getting everything they took it outside and in an ally Sirius shrunk it all down and appropriated them home.

Upon arriving home Sirius took the shrunken shopping bags up to Harry’s room, while Remus and Harry followed quietly. Sirius was taking out the crib and putting it together, once everything was put together and in its place, they stood back and admired the room.

Remus looked at the quiet boy in his arms and saw that Harry was fast asleep, he smiled and put Harry down for a nap. Both men walked out of the room and Sirius put up a spell to let them know when Harry woke up, and walked downstairs to put the other things they got that day away.

An hour later while Remus was making dinner the alarm sounded, and Sirius went to go get Harry, While Remus finished dinner and put the plates of food on the table, he put Harry’s baby plate on his seat.

Once they both came downstairs and Sirius sat Harry down they got to eating, laughing at Harry eating his own food. With dinner done Remus gave Harry a bath and put him in his pajama’s, and brought him into the living room to play with some of the new toys.

Later that night when Harry had tired himself out playing with his stuffed toy lion that Sirius had charmed to walk around and roar whenever Harry moved. Harry tired himself out walking around everywhere.

Sirius picked up a sleepy Harry and walked to the little boy’s room slowly, upon arriving he put Harry in bed and covered him up and leaned down and kissed his forehead. Remus leaned down and did the same.

Both men shut the door quietly and Remus put the charm to let them know if Harry woke up before going into their bedroom to get ready for bed.

Both men knew life would be hard but for Harry they would make sure he had a life full of love and laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it has taken me awhile to put up a new chapter, the characters have decided to change up my whole plot, so I have a new idea and I will admit the new plot is better then the old plot. I hope to have chapter 3 up sooner then this one was, I am writing now, and my cousin will edit it and then I will get it up after. Please feel free to comment if you have questions or ideas. Subscribe if you want and leave kudo's if you so desire and bookmare if you please. Thank you to everyone who has done any of those it means alot to me and my cousin. I can't tag him because he doesn't have an account on here. Now I will quit with the note and onto the story.

Remus opened his eyes to the morning light shining into the bedroom, he looked over at the black-haired man in his arms. His husband oh how that sounded so wonderful, they decided to get married quietly at the ministry with Harry with them.

Today was going to be a big day for the little family, they would finally make Harry their son, he already called Sirius papa and him Dada.

Remus slowly crept out of the bedroom and made his way downstairs to prepare for breakfast, so everyone could eat and get dressed.

Remus heard Harry cry and started to turn off the burner to go and get him when he heard a door open and knew Sirius would get him. As he put breakfast on the table Sirius came in and put Harry in his highchair. Remus sat Harry’s food in front of him and sat down to eat.

After breakfast Sirius washed the dishes and put them away while Remus went to get Harry and himself dressed. Once everyone was dressed the little family made their way to the leaky cauldron.

Walking through Diagon Ally quiet, no one paid any attention to the family. They also noticed that no one talked about the Potters at all. Once they made it to Gringots they went into a room to wait for Gurlok to arrive.

Five minutes later Gurlok came into the room and sat down, he smiled at the little family “first of all congratulations on the marriage and bonding” he said while nodding his head. Sirius smiled “Thank you, it was a quiet one with just Harry and the ministry officials” he said taking Remus’s hand.

Gurlok nodded his head while snapping his fingers and a goblet appeared in front of them.

“Before we begin I must ask are you both sure you want to blood adopt him, Harry will have more of Sirius’s family magic in him then the Potters and Lupins” Gurlok said.

Remus looked “why will he have more of Sirius’s then mine” he asked.

“Because Sirius is a part of the sacred twenty-eight, and the most noble and ancient house of Black, he will have more in him for that reason. The Lupins are an old pureblood family, but sadly not in the same standing,” Gurlok said.

Remus didn’t understand why it mattered and looked to his husband for clarification. Although he spent most of his life denying it, Sirius knew what it meant to grow up as a pureblood.

“In the wizarding world the sacred twenty-eight are compromised of the oldest and most powerful pureblood families, they have this power from practicing the rituals and traditions of our ancestors who showed their respect to the magic we hold through these traditions and rituals. We are taught from an early age these traditions and rituals and exactly what it means to be from an ancient and noble house, and the power that luxury holds” Sirius said.

Remus nodded, he knew the rituals by heart because his father made sure that he knew them from an early age. The traditions where another thing, his father never taught him those because his mother didn’t want her son to be a traditional pureblood.

Sirius looked at Remus for a moment and then turned toward Gurlok “Yes we want to go through with the adoption” he said with a smile looking down at Harry.

Gurlok looked at both men and pushed the goblet toward the two men “First did you bring the items I asked you to bring” the goblin asked the two men.

Remus nodded his head and took out a vial “here is the Potion you sent with the crushed rune and some of my blood mixed in” he set the vital beside the Goblet.

Remus had put a part of his magic into that rune, and then crushed it up and mixed his blood with the rune and put it in the potion and mixed it all up.

Sirius took the vials out of his pocket and looked at it, he had put his Animagus hair in the potion, but the hair had a dark protection spell on it. He had also put some of his blood in the potion and mixed it all up.

Gurlok looked at both men “now Sirius we can’t do the full pagan ritual I am sorry because that will take too long, but we respect the rituals, so we allow some of it. So, with that I am sure you know an abridged version of this right” Gurlok asked the man.

Sirius nodded his head and stood up and put his vial in the goblet first, he then put Remus’s vial in second. He got out his wand and put it over the goblet and started chanting “sicut superius, et inferius, sicut intus, sic non” Sirius stopped chanting and put his wand away.

He handed the goblet to Remus “help Harry drink it all up love” he told his husband with a smile as he sat down.

Remus put the goblet up to Harry’s lips and tipped it up, so he could drink it until it was gone.

Once it was gone Remus set the goblet down and held onto Harry because he didn’t know how much it would hurt his little boy.

The first thing Sirius and Remus noticed was Harry’s hair was going from its messy mahogany brown to Sirius’s straight black hair. Next, they noticed his scar was fading slowly, his lips that where thin where becoming Sirius’s full lips.

Harry looked up at his fathers, both men saw that Harrys eyes had gotten a lighter green and inside the green they could see Sirius’s brown eyes. Harry looked more like Sirius, but you could see Remus in him also.

Gurlok snapped his fingers and the goblet disappeared “now that the adoption is done he is fully your son congratulations. Now even though he is your son he keeps everything from the Potters, that was rightfully his from birth” Gurlok said.

“With the adoption we have put a birth certificate to the ministry in your behalf, the reason we will tell them for you not registering your son with them when he was born is because you were both helping us. We have done that before, so they will not ask questions, people will just think that Harry Potter died along with his parents” the goblin said.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and knew it was for the best, they both knew that if they let everyone know that the little boy in Remus’s arms was Harry Potter he wouldn’t get to live a normal life.

“Now the heritage sheet for that we will need some of Harry’s blood” Gurlok said.

Remus nodded and lifted Harry so Sirius to prick his finger, Sirius made sure 3 drops of blood landed on the parchment, and then he healed his sons finger.

Remus cradled Harry in his arms while Sirius handed the parchment back to the goblin, the wait seemed forever.

“I will hand this to you both and then we will go over everything on the sheet” Gurlok said while handing over the sheet to the two men.

When Remus and Sirius got the sheet, their mouths dropped open in astonishment, it was a shock for both.

“How did Harry become this powerful can you tell us that Gurlok” Remus asked.

Gurlok laughed “Well the Potters are a direct descendant of the Peverell line, and from Godric Gryffindor. What most people didn’t know what Lily was a direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff” Gurlok said.

Sirius and Remus where shocked at the last one neither one of them knew that about Lily though that one came as a shock.

“As for Remus I am not sure if you knew that you are a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw” Gurlok said. Remus was shocked himself no one had told him this at all, of course his father didn’t really care about that stuff.

“Now Sirius the Blacks are a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, and Merlin himself” Gurlok said.

“I was always told from an early age that the Black family was from a very powerful family and we should be proud of that. I didn’t know how true he was, everyone knew that to be a Black was a privilege” Sirius said.

Gurlok looked at the two men and the little boy in Remus’s arms “yes, the Black family has always been the most powerful pureblood family’s because being a direct descendent of Merlin himself” the goblin said.

Remus held his son closer “what will that mean for Harry here” he asked the goblin.

“Harry will be very powerful, not only with the amount of money he has, and his heir ship, but the amount of power he will hold within him” Gurlok told the little family.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other “we don’t have to worry about anyone knowing that he is actually Harry Potter, the world will know him as our son right” Remus asked the goblin worried.

“Yes, everyone will know that he is Harry Black. Like I said we have done this before for other people. The wizarding world will think that Sirius was working for us and we decided to hold the birth certificate until his contract was up because of the sensitive nature of cases” Gurlok said.

“What about Harry’s name won’t that be suspicious us having a son the same name as our best friends” Sirius asked.

Remus sat and though for a minute “Well Siri you grew up with James and wasn’t his father’s middle name Harrison. You can have them say that you named him Harrison after the man who was like a father to you and James to honor your best friend” Remus said.

Sirius though it over “or we could change his middle name to Orion after my father, then it will be less suspicious. We can still go with Remus’s idea but say he has my father’s middle name to honor my father who I loved also” Sirius said.

Gurlok nodded and wrote down what both men wanted to tell the wizarding world, the heritage sheet would stay in Gringots with the goblins for safe keeping.

Gurlok said to give them 15 minutes to get this sent to ministry and get everything set up then the family could leave.

While the goblin was gone getting everything set up Remus and Sirius where talking about what they had just heard.

“I didn’t know you truly followed your family’s ideals, and I sure didn’t know you were a direct descendent of Slytherin and Merlin. How come you never told me any of these things, you spent so many years hiding this from all of us” Remus asked his husband.

“When I got to Hogwarts and became friends with James he didn’t believe what my family did and made it known that everything my family held dear was wrong. I thought that if I told him that I actually believed it and followed he wouldn’t want to be my friend again” Sirius said sadly.

“I didn’t realize until too late that James would have still been my friend even though I though different things. As for being a direct descendent of Merlin I didn’t know, my father never told me, all he said was our family was the most powerful pureblood families around and we had to keep the traditions and rituals and to always be proud to be a Black” Sirius said.

Remus nodded his head softly, he would have talked more but the door opened and Gurlok came back in and told them that the family was free to leave, and everything was done.

The new family left Gringots and made their back to the leaky cauldron and into the floo to head back home.

Upon returning home Remus noticed a beautiful black owl sitting on the window ledge. He sat Harry down to play with his toys and opened the door to let the owl inside the house.

The owl went straight to Sirius and held out it’s leg for him to get the parchment that was attached. Sirius took the parchment and gave the owl a treat and watched as the owl fly out the window back to its home.

Remus shut the window and went over to his husband “who is the letter from love” he asks quietly.

Sirius turned over the letter and saw a green wax seal with a gray M on it “I think it’s from Narcissa, I haven’t talked to her in years” he said.

Sirius put the letter down “I will open it after we put Harry to bed, she can wait I want to spend the time with my family” he said as he sat down to play with Harry.

After both men put Harry to bed they walked back downstairs to the living room to see what was in the letter.

Remus went to get the tea that had finished and brought it into the living room and poured him and Sirius a cup.

Sirius took the letter and broke the seal and slowly opened to the letter, he took a deep breath and looked at his husband before reading the letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Hello Cousin, I know what you must be thinking why I am writing you after so many years of not talking to you. First, I must say I apologies for the hurtful things I said to you, I let friends influence me. I forgot what I meant to be a Black, by the time I realized how wrong I was Lucius was my husband and I had a duty to be his wife. You were always my favorite cousin, I recently found out you had a son. I have a son who is the same age as you and I hope that it was time for me to uphold my family obligations. I will not allow anyone to dictate who I am or how I am to act anymore, I might be a Malfoy by marriage, but I am a Black by blood and that is how it will always be. I would love for you and Remus and your son to come to dinner one night soon_

_With all my love_

_Your Loving Cousin_

_Narcissa_

Sirius set the letter down and looked at his husband “what do you think” he asks?

“You know her better than I do, but she did sound like she was honest so why not give her a chance” he told Sirius.

Sirius nodded and went into his study and wrote a letter back stating that they would love to have dinner with them one night, he sent it with their owl.

Both men went into their room and got ready for bed, it had been a long day for the little family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken so long to put up a new chapter, I would say life has been crazy but it hasn't really. Life has been mostly me going to doctors and therapist and trying to work up the energy to write. I am getting better and I now am starting to want to write. The first thing I did was finish this chapter, I hope it is up to what you expect I really did try my hardest to make it as good as I know you guys deserve. I am going to try and write more because I have the desire and the want to write again, it hasn't been there in a little bit. Just to warn you I have a new story coming it is a modern day non magical AU Drarry story so be looking for that one. Finally thank you for waiting and for understanding that I had some personal problems and for sticking by me I love you all very much.

The night that Sirius had been both dreading and anticipating had finally arrived, they were going to Malfoy Manor to have dinner with his cousin. He wasn’t sure how this would turn out, but he had hoped that it would work out for the better cause Narcissa was his cousin and to the Blacks family meant everything.

He was watching Remus get Harry ready and laughing at the fact that every time Remus would put harry in his dress robes Harry would kick them off.

Sirius stepped up “Let me try to get him into them” he said as he took the robes gently from Remus.

Sirius put Harry in his dress robes and said a spell and when Harry tried to take off his robes again nothing happened.

Remus just looked at Sirius “what did you do” he asked his husband?

Sirius just laughed out loud “A spell that most purebloods are taught to keep dress robes on, most don’t use it, but mother made sure we used it all the time” he told Remus.

Remus nodded his head and got the baby bag and told Sirius to get Harry and together they walked to the living room where the fireplace sat.

Remus grabbed Harry and told Sirius to go on first and they would be right after, Sirius nodded his head and grabbed the floo and threw them into the flames and in stepped into them and in a loud and clear voice said Malfoy Manor.

Remus gave a minute for the fire to die down before he grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire and held on to Harry and stepped into the fire and with a clear voice said Malfoy Manor.

He landed in an expansive room with white walls and beautiful dark wood floors, he cleaned the soot from himself and Harry and looked around the room they where in in amazement at how beautiful the room was.

He looked and saw his husband talking to a woman with light blond hair, she had on a beautiful dark green skirt that would have gone to the floor if she wasn’t wearing heels. Her shirt was a beautiful black shirt that looked like it had lace over it and on the arms.

Beside her stood a man with the same light blond hair that seemed to come to his shoulders, if he had his hair down that is. He had on some black slacks and a black dress shirt with a green tie.

The woman was holding a little boy with hair so blond it looked white, he had on some black slacks with a white shirt and a black vest and a green tie.

Remus took in this family feeling more and more like he didn’t belong in this world. He didn’t grow up with money like these people did.

Sirius had made sure Harry had nice clothes but looking at what he was wearing and what the other baby was wearing, well let’s just say Harry’s dark jeans and white polo shirt and little leather jacket that Sirius had made, would look frumpy compared to this family.

Remus walked up to Sirius and smiled at his husband watching him interact with everyone.

Sirius smiled “Cissy this is my husband Remus, and our little boy Harry” he said as he took Harry from Remus.

Narcissa smiled “hello Remus it is very nice to meet you, and this little boy his so cute, he looks just like you Sirius” she said smiling.

“This is my husband Lucius, and our little boy Draco, Welcome to Malfoy Manor” Narcissa said smiling making sure to introduce her family.

Lucius knew that both these men might have heard terrible things about him or his family, he wanted to make sure that Narcissa’s family were comfortable.

“Hello, Sirius I have heard so much about you from Narcissa, she always said you where her favorite cousin” Lucius said as he took in Sirius Black.

He knew that Sirius was a Black just by looking at him, he had the signature Black hair, and dark skin tone that the Black family were known for. He also had those grey eyes that Narcissa, Bella, and Andy had.

Sirius smiled “she only said that because we are the same age” he said with a laugh.

Sirius sat Harry down on the floor cause his arms where getting tired and he didn’t want Remus to carry him the whole time they wait for food either.

Narcissa sat Draco down also and the four adults sat down in the chairs, so they could talk and catch up.

“So how did you hide the fact that you had a son, I saw in the paper about the marriage and congratulations on that by the way” she said softly.

“Thank you, we kept Harry a secret because I was working for Gringots at the time, and they have rules, Plus with everything with Voldermort we didn’t want to risk anything” Remus said.

As the four adults where talking Harry and Draco where sitting away from each other looking at each other and giggling.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered and the chairs lifted up on their own, all four people looked to the boys not knowing which one did it.

Next thing they know everything stopped, a second later they saw Draco get lifted in air and went to Harry.

Both boys where giggling as Draco came down in front of Harry, the parents where in awe of the two boys.

Narcissa picked up Draco smiling at his accidental magic “oh my little dragon you are a wizard I’m so proud” she said as she hugged and kissed her son.

Remus and Sirius both ran up and held Harry between them “way to go Harry, we are so proud of our little wizard” Remus said as Sirius kissed Harry’s cheek.

Just as everyone calmed down a house elf came and said dinner was ready, everyone walked into the dinning room and sat down laughing.

Dinner was a calm affair with everyone eating and talking about random things until Lucius asked a question.

“So, Sirius are you still going to be an auror” he asked.

Sirius laughed “No I’m going to be a stay at home father, Remus is working as a tutor for kids who turn out to have magic” Sirius said with pride in his voice.

Just as dinner got done an own flew into the dinning room and landed beside Lucius, he took the letter that was attached to the owl’s leg and the owl flew off.

He opened the letter and all color drained from his face and he quietly passed the letter to Narcissa to read.

Narcissa just nodded her head quietly, Lucius looked at Sirius and Remus “I am sorry to cut this short, but something came up and we have to go to the ministry” he said in a daze.

Narcissa looked at Draco who was making faces at Harry “Do you think you can keep Draco for the night because we don’t know when we will be able to get back” she asked her cousin.

Both men nodded their head smiling softly, Narcissa told a house elf to get Draco’s things ready for a night away.

Lucius and Narcissa stood up and walked around and kissed Draco’s cheek and told him they loved him.

Narcissa said they would come by tomorrow and pick him up and explain what went on once we know everything for sure.

Sirius nodded his head as he picked up Harry and Remus picked up Draco to wait on the house elf to bring the bag so they could home.

Lucius guided Narcissa to the entry room and got some floo powder and threw it in and told Narcissa to go first and he would follow.

They both left just as the house elf handed Remus Draco’s bag with his night clothes and his stuffed dragon and a change of clothes for tomorrow.

They walked to the entry way themselves Remus and Draco went first followed by Sirius and Harry.

When they got home, Remus saw an owl sitting at the window waiting for them to get home.

Lucius and Narcissa flooed into Amelia Bones office “Come on in and sit down we have a lot to talk about” Amelia said softly.

Sitting down Amelia took out a piece of parchment and looked at it and then looked at Lucius and Narcissa.

“I understand that this is a sensitive subject, but I have a 5-month-old baby who by a spell says she is your daughter. Please explain how she can be your kid, and how she ended up in the hands of muggles” Amelia asked.

Lucius looked to Narcissa and his shoulders sagged slightly not wanting to tell anyone the dark moment in his life and marriage.

Narcissa looked at Lucius and knew he was embarrassed and ashamed so she squared her shoulders and told Amelia what happened.

“Draco had a nanny for a little bit because at the time I didn’t have the time” Narcissa didn’t want to admit she just didn’t want to do the hard part of raising a kid.

“One-night Lucius got drunk and slept with the nanny, she found out she was pregnant but didn’t want the baby because she was only 21” she said holding Lucius’s hand.

Narcissa knew that before Lucius cheated they had a strained marriage, they never made time for each other.

“When she had the baby, we decided that it would be best to give her to some muggles, not because we didn’t love her it was just so hard” Narcissa said quietly.

Amelia nodded her head in understanding, because it wasn’t her job to judge people.

“Now what do you want to do with the baby” Amelia asked the Malfoys slightly nervous of the answer.

Narcissa had already thought about it “We will take her, I can’t have anymore kids and a daughter is what we wanted to have after Draco” Lucius nodded his head in agreement.

Amelia smiled at the couple softly happy that they wanted her, “that is great, I need to tell you that she adopted parents where in a car accident and passed away” 

Narcissa was saddened by that, she hated when people lost their lives, well people who where good and didn’t deserve it.

“The baby is perfectly fine she was with the babysitter at the time, her name is Hermione Jean Granger, we can do everything tonight and be done with it” Amelia said.

Amelia looked at the couple and asked if they wanted to keep her name or change it. Lucius looked at his wife and they agreed.

“We want to honor the name that was given to her so her first name will stay Hermione Lyra Malfoy” Lucius said with pride.

They decided on Lyra because it is near the constellation that Draco is named after because they wanted to keep Narcissa’s family’s tradition.

Amelia wrote it down and took out her wand and said a spell and the birth certificate materialized,” I just need both of you to sign and it will get sent off and it will be official in the magical world” Amelia said as she passed the parchment to Lucius and Narcissa.

Once they signed it she sent it off, she told them she would go and get the baby and she would be right back.

As she walked out of her office and shut the door Narcissa looked at Lucius smiling “I am excited, we will give her the best life” she said with a smile.

Amelia came back in holding a baby in a blue blanket, she handed the baby to Narcissa smiling softly at the look that both parents where giving her.

Amelia told them that they are free to go and to have a wonderful night, she watched them walk out of her door hoping that life for little Hermione was filled with love and laughter.

Walking to the atrium to floo back to Malfoy Manor was crazy for Narcissa, she was mad and upset when Lucius told her what he did.

It took months and a counselor to help them work through everything, but it was for the better because their marriage and family is stronger then it has ever been.

When they got to the atrium they both flooed back home and took Hermione to their room because after everything that had happened that day they were both tired.

Narcissa put Hermione in the middle of the bed and got changed into her night clothes and laid down beside Hermione.

“I know life might be hard for you at times, people might say stuff because you are mixed, but it is ok mummy and daddy love you very much. Your big brother will love you too and be very protective” she said as she looked down at the baby.

The next morning, they woke up to Hermione crying, Narcissa smiled down at her and held Hermione as she slowly got up.

She knew they had a lot to do today and she was excited to do it, she needed to make a list of things they would need.

After breakfast they went into Lucius’s study and made a list of things they would need, they decided to put Hermione beside Draco.

They spent 3 hours getting clothes, furniture, toys and everything else they would need to raise a little girl.

Narcissa knew it was time to go and get Draco from Sirius and Remus, she hoped that he had fun and made a new friend.

Narcissa flooed into Sirius’s and Remus’s house calling that she was here, she saw Sirius walking into the living room with a smile on his face.

“Cissa come on in we are in the study” he said as hugged Narcissa.

Together they walked to the study and when Sirius opened the door Narcissa was shocked to see a baby laying in a basinet.

She walked in and sat down looking at Harry and Draco playing with a toy lion and dragon, both boys where giggling.

“So Narcissa was something wrong last night and is everything ok” Remus asked.

Narcissa smiled and told them what happened and the background, she wasn’t ashamed of what happened at all, her marriage was better then it has been in many years.

She looked at the baby ‘so tell me about that little one” she asked.

Sirius smiled softly “we came home to an owl waiting for us, and our surprise it was from Mr. Lovegood” he said.

Remus took over for Sirius “Xeno is having problems with the loss of his wife and he couldn’t deal with a baby” he said smiling at the little blond-haired girl.

“He wanted us to take and adopt her because we have Harry and we know how to take care of a little girl. He had the papers already all we had to do was sign them and send them to the ministry” Remus said.

Sirius smiled at his husband holding their daughter “We sent it off early this morning and she is now ours, we want to introduce you to Luna Aquila Black” he said with a huge smile.

Narcissa smiled and told them that their daughters would go to Hogwarts together, they would be best friends.

Narcissa picked Draco up after a little bit and said bye to the family, before heading home to Malfoy Manor.

Once she stepped out of the floo she sat Draco down in her lap “Dragon I must tell you something, you have a sister her name is Hermione. She hasn’t been around because of unusual circumstances, but she is home now and will be with us forever” she said to her son.

Draco smiled and nodded his head not fully understanding, all he knew was he has a sister now.

Lucius brought Hermione into the room and showed her to Draco “Hermione this is your big brother Draco” he said with a smile lowering himself onto the seat beside his wife.

Draco stared at the little girl and slowly leaned up and kiss her forehead and said he loved her.

The little family spent the day just being together and bonding, it was something they made sure to do when Lucius wasn’t working.

Sirius looked down and smiled at his new daughter as he put her into bed that night, life was now crazy for the family.

He and Remus had two kids to take care of and to make sure they knew every day that they were loved and supported.

Walking out of the room he walked into Harry’s rom and kissed his forehead, he was happy that Harry took to Luna so fast.

When he walked out the door he met his husband in the middle of the two rooms, they slowly walked to their room to lay down cause today was a crazy day, but they wouldn’t trade the day for anything in the world.


	4. Not a chapter

First let me start by saying sorry, I know it has been awhile since I have updated this story and I do hate it but life has been crazy. I will take this down when I do upload a new chapter but I wanted to explain some things. First College has been crazy trying to keep my head above water, being a Digital Photography major is harder than you would think. Also I have been sick and dealing with my chronic migraine, that it hurt to sit here at my computer and write. Also I have been living with my brother and sister in law and it is stressful and tiring, at the end of the day I don't have the creative energy to write, we will be moving into our own place the end of the month so that is a great thing, I am now getting the creative juices working again. The biggest thing was my depression had me big time, I didn't have the want to do much of anything. Depression is a hard thing to deal with sometimes and I have been dealing with mine for 18 years, I have moments where my own thoughts get to me, and I question everything. I got to that point with anything creative, I didn't want to write because I thought I was horrible and no one liked it, I didn't want to take pictures because I didn't think I was good enough. I have been working with my therapist to help with those thoughts and negative feelings toward myself. 

I want everyone to know I am getting better and am trying to write again, I am getting idea's again so as they come I will write it. I know this story will change a pinch but not enough to notice, I still have the idea in my head of what will happen but the characters have decided to take a new route so I have to go with what they want. I am also going to write a new story but this one won't have to much angst and drama and will be more of a happy fic. That story will be different because this one is so involved and emotional and drama and angst I just want to write a happy fic, my hope is when I start to write that one this one will start to come to me. Just know I have started on chapter 4 but its only a bit done, I have tried so many times to write but couldn't work up the energy or the want to. Thank you for understanding and if you need someone to talk to there is always someone there for you, never feel like you are in anything alone. Lastly thank you for sticking with this story it means alot to me when I get kudo's and good comments, keep them coming and keep a look out a new chapter will be up soon hopefully. Feel free to comment anything you want hell even if you have an idea please feel free to leave it, I like to hear from you.


End file.
